Bundle of Joy
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Years after the Bladebreakers split up, Tyson, Max and Kenny, take a trip to visit Rei, but find more then just him. Yaoi Complete
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own one character in this.  
  
There was a small cooing sound and Bryan rolled over, one arm pulling his mate closer. He nuzzled his face into the raven strands, intent on returning to sleep. Something poked his stomach and he opened one eye to find an elbow nudging him. "Bry.." The Russian placed a kiss on the tip of his mate's pointed ear and got out of the bed, pale skin rippling with goosebumbs.  
  
He made his way to the crib, footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. Golden eyes looked up at him, and small arms reached out, silently asking to be picked up. He scooped up the small body, cradling it close. "Come on Kitten. Let's get you something to eat." He pressed a light kiss to the silky lavender hair and cast one final look on his mate.  
  
Moonlight streamed over their bed. Raven strands were edged in silver, tan skin washed in silver. Golden eyes were closed in sleep, one hand fisted in the feather filled pillow. Bryan shut the door behind him with a soft click, smiling as he felt one tiny fist clutch at his shirt. He made his way down to the kitchen, turning on the light over the sink. Working with quick, efficient movements he made a bottle and set it in a pot of gently boiling water, cradling his son in one arm.  
  
He sat at the table and gently laid his son on his lap, rubbing the small stomach. Golden eyes slid shut and the sound of soft purring filled the kitchen. The vibrations could be felt throughout the small body and Bryan smiled again, free hand brushing through the silken purple hair. When the timer went off the Russian hastily shut it off, not wanting to awaken his mate. He tested the temperature of the milk and finding it just right he shut off the kitchen light and turned on the one in the living room.  
  
Settling down in the arm chair he set the bottle to the baby's mouth, chuckling quietly as the small pale fingers attempted to close around the bottle and his own hands. Their skin color was almost the same tone. He placed a kiss on the lavender fuzz that matched his own and moonlight eyes slid closed as he took comfort from the small bundle of heat that lay against his chest. Slowly he drifted back to sleep.  
  
A soft laughing woke him and he blinked owlishly several times before things came into focus. Rei was standing over him, golden eyes lit with humor and love. The neko-jin leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. "Come on Bry. You're going to wake up with a sore neck if you sleep down here. He gently took the little half neko-jin from his mate, long tan fingers gently caressing the small back. "You too Chayton. Daddy's spoiling you again." Bryan just smirked and took the bottle to the kitchen.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Rei was still standing in the living room, Chayton cradled against his chest. The older neko-jin was swaying, his rumbling purr filling the room, accented by his son's smaller sound. The baby looked so much like Rei, with the exception of his skin and hair, which he had gotten from his father.  
  
"Come on love. We all need sleep." Rei just nodded his purr unceasing. Together the three of them climbed the stairs to their room. The neko-jin set his bundle back into the crib and pulled the blanket up, lips brushing the pale skin. "Night Chay." Bryan gently ran one finger down the baby's cheek, reveling in the feel of the soft skin. "Night Kitten." He climbed back into the bed, spooning his mate. Rei turned over in his arms, pressing a kiss to the hollow at the base of his mate's throat. "Love you." The Russian kissed the top of the raven covered head, muttering a quiet "Love you" before he drifted off for the third time that night.  
  
***** "Tyson, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, Rei's always been one of those people who doesn't like people showing up out of the blue." Max tightened his grip on his seatbelt as Tyson swerved around a truck. Kenny let out a small undignified squawk, clutching his laptop closer. The navy haired blader just shrugged and swerved again "It's us. Rei won't care." He turned onto a quiet street, stopping in front of a modest two story house. "We're here."  
  
*****  
  
Bryan watched as the spoon dropped to the floor. Chayton's eyes filled with tears and he looked at his father, pouting. The Russian picked the spoon up and set it back down on the highchair, wincing as the little neko-jin started beating it on the plastic. "Nice Bry. He was just starting to quiet down too. I have to go get dressed." Moonlight eyes ran over his mate. Rei was dressed in nothing but his boxers, tan skin silently beckoning to be caressed.  
  
The neko-jin saw the look in his mate's eye and he smiled, fangs flashing. He didn't say anything, instead opting to go upstairs, unbound hair hiding his lithe frame. Chayton made a small cat like sound and Bryan turned and smiled. He rested one finger lightly against his son's nose, watching as golden eyes went crossed. The little neko-jin latched on to the finger and stuck it in his mouth, happily gumming it.  
  
The doorbell rang and the Russian rescued his finger, placing a quick kiss on the lightly fuzzed head in an effort to keep Chayton from crying. He opened the door, scaring the three former teammates of his mate. Tyson's mouth snapped shut and he looked up at the taller man, navy eyes confused. "I thought Rei lived here."  
  
The person in question arrived at the door, Chayton in his arms. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Tyson immediately smiled at the sight of his friend. "We just thought we'd stop by to. who's the baby?" Rei smiled and kissed the lavender hair. The little neko-jin tightened his grip on his 'mother's' shirt at the sound of the new voices. "Don't worry Chayton. They're safe." The Chinese man grabbed the keys and handed them to Bryan before picking up a small blue baby bag.  
  
When Rei had bent down to pick up the bag, Kenny caught a glimpse of something that hung on a slim silver chain around the neko-jin's neck. Something that looked suspiciously like a silver falcon. He looked up at the tall Russian, his sharp eyes noticing a gold chain that was barely visible under the collar of the Russian's shirt. The brunette had a fairly good idea of what hung from the gold chain. And he had a fairly good idea he knew who Chayton's parents were.  
  
Rei got Chayton buckled into the car seat and handed the little neko-jin a small stuffed phoenix. He latched on to it and made a small little mew. Rei turned to face his friends who were all staring at him in shock. "Come on. We have to meet Tala and Kai." He slipped into the car and buckled his belt, laughing at something his mate said. Tyson, Max and Kenny climbed back into their car and followed, wanting to see their team captain and to solve the mystery of the baby.  
  
*****  
  
Chayton latched onto on of Tala's bangs, giggling as the Russian tried to free himself. Kai leaned over and rescued his lover, taking the little neko- jin from his 'mother'. "Hey Ay." He skillfully fended off the small hand that reached for his own slate hair. He kissed Chayton's forehead, one slate eyebrow rising at the sight of Kenny, Max and Tyson. Bryan took his son back, and slipped into his chair, taking the bottle Rei offered him.  
  
"Kai, Tala." Tyson sat down in an empty chair, across from Bryan and Rei. Max and Kenny sat next to him. The table was quiet until the waiter had left. Tyson placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, navy eyes focused on Kai and Tala. "So..." his eyes darted to Bryan who was feeding Chayton. "How long have you know Bryan's little bundle of joy?"  
  
Mahogany met gold and Rei shook his head slightly, silently warning his friend that they didn't know yet. Kai leaned back in his chair, exchanging a look with Tala. "Almost a year now. We're his godparents."  
  
Chayton reached out for Rei and the older neko-jin took him, flashing a smile at his mate. Bryan smiled back and went to reach for his water, only to find Tyson staring at him in shock. "What?" The younger man made a dismissive gesture. "Nothing. Other then the fact you smiled." Bryan didn't answer.  
  
The waiter set their food down, thoughtfully including a bowl of smashed fruit for Chayton. The little half neko-jin looked up at Tyson and smiled, his golden eyes sparkling. The navy haired blader choked on his water at the sight of the golden feline orbs that looked on at him. Max patted his friend on the back, sky blue eyes confused. "What's wrong Ty?" The blonde followed the direction of his friend's finger, his breath hitching slightly.  
  
The four older bladers watched, waiting to see what would happen. Tala took a drink from his glass and set it back down. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Kai smacked his lover, mahogany eyes serious. "This isn't funny Tala."  
  
Tyson took several deep breaths, eyes still focused on Rei and his son. "Rei, who are Chayton's parents?" Rei's eyes were starting to slit slightly, a sign of his nervousness. "Chayton is mine and Bryan's." The navy haired blader took another deep breath. "Ummm. Okay, care to explain." Rei brushed some of his bangs back from his face, an almost imperceptible tremor racing through his hand. "Male neko-jin can become pregnant. There are a number of children in my village with two male parents."  
  
Tyson closed his eyes, fingers tapping against the table in a steady rhythm. "That's not my problem Rei. My problem is the fact that you had Bryan's child and even failed to tell us that the two of you were in a relationship. You do remember the tournament don't you?" The neko-jin just shook his head, ignoring the small fingers that wrapped around his own. "Tyson, that's not relevant anymo..."  
  
"Like hell its not! He tried to kill you. And not only that but you lied to us. In the, what is it? Six years since the team broke up you not once mentioned Bryan to us. And then out of the blue you tell us that the two of you have a baby. I mean..." Tyson was cut off as he caught the looks Kai, Tala, Bryan, Max and Kenny were giving him. He bit back his next statement, horrified at what he had said to one of his best friends. He looked at Rei, his mind yelling at him for being an idiot.  
  
Rei's nose was buried in Chayton's hair, tears standing out against his dark eyelashes. Chayton, sensing his 'mother's' distress had started purring, one small hand gripping the older neko-jin's shirt. The raven haired blader got to his feet, Chayton held safely in his arms. He made a beeline for the door, ignoring the stares that followed him. Tyson sank back down into his chair, cheeks flushing bright red.  
  
Bryan got to his feet, moonlight eyes cold. "I hope you're happy Granger." Waiters quickly moved out of his way, something about the tall Russian triggering the 'fight or flight' part of their brain.  
  
*****  
  
He found his mate and son in a park not to far from the restaurant. Rei was lying on his side underneath a tree, watching as Chayton crawled in the grass. Bryan dropped to the ground next to his mate and pulled him into his arms. The neko-jin wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, fingers tangling in the lavender strands. They sat like that for several minutes before Chayton decided to join them.  
  
He latched on to Bryan's leg and pulled himself up, purring. Rei pulled him into his lap, one arm curling around the little neko-jin. Chayton pulled at the chain that hung around his 'mother's' neck, letting out a little mew of delight when the pendent came free. A small finger reached out and brushed over the silver falcon with topaz eyes, his own golden eyes fixated on the bird.  
  
Rei gently pulled the falcon from his son's grip and tucked it back under his shirt. He snuggled closer to his mate and tightened his grip on his son, purring. Within seconds the older neko-jin was asleep. Bryan leaned back against the tree, moonlight eyes half closing. Even after years of not living in the Abbey he still found it hard to totally drop his guard when he was out in public. He felt a tugging on his shirt and he looked down to find his son looking up at him with golden eyes that matched his 'mother's'. With a smile the Russian untangled his son from his mate's arms and set the little neko-jin back down in the grass.  
  
Chayton ran his hands over the grass, a smile revealing his small fangs at the feel of the grass tickling his hand. He plucked a piece from the ground and was about to stick it in his mouth when he was scooped up. He immediately went for the red bang that dangled in front of him, ignoring the disgruntled look his godfather gave him. Bryan glanced up at his friends. "Tyson said he would come by tonight and talk to Rei." Kai knelt down in front of Bryan and brushed a strand of raven hair from Rei's eyes.  
  
Bryan slowly stood, cradling his mate close. "That's up to Rei. Granger shouldn't have had such a cow." Tala tucked the little neko-jin in the crook of his elbow, smiling as small fangs were revealed in a yawn. All three Russians smiled at the little neko-jin, a rare occurrence.  
  
*****  
  
Rei came down the stairs yawning, just having put Chayton to bed. Bryan was sitting in the armchair, book resting on his lap as he read. The neko-jin took the book from his mate's lap and dropped it to the floor and proceed it take its place. The Russian wrapped his arms around the lithe body. Moonlight eyes closed and he leaned back, a sigh of contentment ruffling his mate's hair. Rei leaned into the embrace, his nose brushing the lavender haired man's throat.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes, until the doorbell rang. With an annoyed sigh Rei got up and opened the door, pupils slitting in anger. Tyson stood at the door, nervously shifting from foot to foot. The Japanese man looked up, dark eyes grave. "Look, Rei, I'm sorry. I just kind of lost my temp." He took a step back as the sound of an angry growl reached his ears.  
  
"Yes you lost your temper. That gives you no right to insult my mate and cub. I could have dealt with you insulting me but never ever insult my mate and cub again." Rei's breathing was shallow, fangs bared, golden eyes adding a feral look to the tall neko-jin. The navy haired blader backed away from his friend eyes wide. "I'll talk to you later Rei." He disappeared down the walkway.  
  
Rei returned to the living room and dropped into his mate's lap, forcing his breathing to even out. Bryan started rubbing the neko-jin's back, concerned about his mate. The last time he had seen Rei this worked up was at the World Tournament eight years ago during their battle.  
  
Rei leaned back into the caress, delighting in the feel of the large hand on his back. Slowly he calmed down, the sound of his purring filling the room. When he opened his eyes again they were normal. "Feeling better?" Rei nodded and at the same time reached into his mate's shirt. His fingers traced the thin chain and he pulled out the pendent, smiling faintly.  
  
A golden tiger with silver eyes looked back at him. He gently ran a finger over the stripes, remembering when he had given it to Bryan. The neko-jin reached into his shirt and drew out his own pendent. He pressed the two pendants together with ease and the falcon and the tiger linked together, silver and gold mixing. Bryan laced his fingers with his mate's. "Forever."  
  
The sound of a questioning mew reached their ears and they both smiled. Rei kissed the hollow of Bryan's throat. "The three of us forever. I think we're going to have to get him his own pendent one of these days." The Russian nodded and got to his feet, Rei held securely in his arms. "I think you're right." 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I own one character.  
  
A/N: This takes place 8 years after the first chapter.  
  
Chayton opened the door, dropping his messenger bag to the floor. He scrubbed at his golden eyes and swallowed a sob, not wanting to let his 'mother' know that he was upset. His 'mother', unfortunately seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his only cub.  
  
Rei came out of the kitchen, golden eyes worried. "Chay?" The half neko-jin gave up the fight and started sobbing. Rei swept his son into his arms, fingers brushing back the soft lavender hair, purring in a vain attempt to calm the distraught 8 year-old in his arms.  
  
The neko-jin dropped into the arm chair, smiling slightly as he felt the small body in his arms start to purr. Chay leaned against his 'mother', holding still as callused fingers wiped away his tears. "Chay, what happened?" The boy leaned back, puffy red eyes closing. "We had a sub in class today. When he was calling roll he looked at my name and then looked back up. He looked kinda...." Small fangs nibbled on his lip as he tried to think of the right word. "Shocked?"  
  
"That's it. Anyway, I just didn't worry about it. But then at lunch, he pulled David aside, he's David's dad," tears welled up in his eyes again and he swallowed trying to force back the tears. "And he called you and Daddy bad names and told David never to come near me again."  
  
Chayton looked up, golden eyes shimmering with tears. Rei's own golden eyes were burning with anger, pupils near gone. "Papa?" The half neko-jin stood up, small fingers brushing back the raven strands that hung in Rei's face. At the gentle touch, Rei's pupils slowly dilated, losing their feral look.  
  
"I'm sorry Chay. People like that piss me off to no end." He clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. "You didn't hear that." Lavender strands flopped as Chayton shook his head. "Nope. I didn't hear it. Just like I never hear anything Daddy says."  
  
Rei pulled out a slim golden-silver chain that hung around his son's neck. At the end dangled, a silver-gold winged tiger, pale blue eyes staring at him. Chayton curled up in Rei's arms, golden eyes sliding shut, fangs revealed in a yawn. "Chay, just remember no matter what, Daddy, Kai, Tala and I will always love you." They fell asleep, curled in the old arm chair.  
  
*****  
  
Bryan hung up his coat, moonlight eyes sweeping the dark house. He stepped into the living room, a small smile sliding onto his face. Rei and Chayton were asleep in the armchair, both of them purring. Pale fingers touched a nose and golden eyes came awake, blinking several times. "What happened?" Bryan gently lifted his son, careful not to wake him. Rei got to his feet and stretched, eyes fixed on his mate.  
  
"Chay overheard his sub say some not so nice things about us." Pale eyes lit up with anger. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head down. "Bryan, please don't do anything stupid." Bryan placed a kiss on his mate's nose. "I won't. I'm going to put Chay to bed."  
  
When Bryan came back downstairs, he was dressed entirely in black. He grabbed his keys and wallet off the table next to the door. "Rei, I'm leaving." The neko-jin came out of the den, just in time to see his mate disappear out of the door. He leaned back against the wall, fingers massaging one temple. "I shouldn't have told him."  
  
He curled up in the armchair, breathing in the scent of his mate that clung to the fabric. As much as he tried to stay awake to make sure that Bryan came home, he found himself falling asleep.  
  
***** Bryan opened the front door, only to find himself confronted by a pair of glowing golden eyes. He found himself yanked down, hands fisted in the front of his shirt. "You promised!" The Russian untangled himself from his mate. "I know. But my temper is short when it comes to people who insult people I love."  
  
He winced slightly as slim fingers brushed against the cut above his right eyebrow. "What happened?" Rei disappeared into the bathroom, not waiting for the Russian's answer. Bryan dropped into the armchair, patiently waiting as his mate appeared from bathroom. He turned on the light next to the chair, tilting his mate's head so he could look at the cut.  
  
"Now," he dipped a cotton ball in alcohol. "What happened?" Bryan closed his eyes, content to let Rei take care of him. "With a little help from Kai, I found out who subbed for Chay today. I found him in a bar. He was more then slightly drunk, so I simply asked him what he had against same- sex relationships. Guy took one look at me and jumped to his feet, knocking the stool over." He rubbed lightly at the lump that was starting to form around the cut.  
  
"For such a drunken guy, bastard certainly has good aim. He hit me with a pool stick." The sound of muffled snickering reached his ears. Rei was giggling, eyes glowing with humor. "What?" Rei gently stuck a band aid over the wound and capped the alcohol, climbing into his mate's lap. "I've always thought you would be one of those people to get in a bar fight. Then what?"  
  
Bryan wrapped his arms around Rei, pulling him closer. "I slammed him into a wall and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion. See if he ever says anything about Chay ever again. The bartender called the police and everyone vouched that he had attacked me first. He's in jail for at least the night."  
  
Rei nuzzled at Bryan's pale neck, one hand brushing the pale hair back. "I've gotten so much sleep tonight that I doubt I could fall asleep at the moment." Bryan made a small sound of agreement in the back of his throat, thoroughly enjoying the stroking. "I'm not much better. Too much adrenaline in my system. We might as well just sit here."  
  
*****  
  
When Chayton made his way downstairs and into the living room, he had to smile. His parents were still in the armchair, asleep. No matter what anyone said, to him there was nothing wrong with his parents or their relationship. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
A/N: Here is the last part of the story of Chayton. I hope you all enjoy it. And thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
Chayton came down the stairs, pulling his shirt on, trying to avoid loosing his footing. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, sighing. He had been meaning to get it cut for awhile, but it seemed that someone was conspiring against him. His backpack was at the bottom of the stairs and without stopping he picked it up, the kitchen his final stop.  
  
He peeked around the edge of the door, a smile revealing fangs. His parents were standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking cute and utterly content. Rei was leaning against Bryan, arms wrapped around his mate, purring lightly. Bryan's arms rested low on the neko-jin's hips, head resting on against Rei's, lavender and ebony mixing together.  
  
As much as he hated to disturb them, he had to ask an important question. "Papa?" Golden eyes slid open and the purring stopped. "Yes Chay?" The half neko-jin shifted nervously and looked up, meeting his father's moonlight eyes. Bryan smirked, knowing where his son's question was going. "Can Gillian come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
Rei looked up at Bryan, golden eyes seeming to pass entire messages. Chayton hated it when his parents did that. He supposed it came from having been mates for the past seventeen years. The Russian shrugged slightly. Rei smiled a single fang showing. "I don't see why not."  
  
Chayton's smile widened and he started for the door, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Thanks Papa, Dad. Love you both." He was just closing the door when his father's accented voice stopped him. "Chay, don't forget to tell her before you get here. I don't want to have to pay for her therapy." Chay shook his head, cursing as hair fell in his eyes. "Yes dad."  
  
*****  
  
Chayton dodged around a crowd of girls in the middle of the hall, a Chinese curse slipping out. "Hey Kuznetsov!" He glanced over his shoulder to see one of the school morons, as Chay liked to call them, hailing him. "What Felice? The other teen grinned, bad teeth visible from the distance separating them.  
  
"How are your faggot parents doing?" Chayton started pushing his way to Felice, rage flooding his body. He slammed the smaller teen against the nearest wall, fangs bared, pupils nearly gone in his rage. Felice struggled as he felt fingers dig into his flesh. "Watch what you say Felice. One of these days I might not be so lenient."  
  
Chayton punched the other teen in the stomach for good measure before someone latched onto his arm and started dragging him down the hall. He looked down and was met with long indigo hair pulled back in a high ponytail. "Hi Faedyn." Burning red-umber eyes met his and he took a deep breath. Her glare was just as bad as her father's. "Don't Hi me Chayton Kuznetsov. You're just lucky there weren't any teachers around."  
  
The half neko-jin shrugged. "He deserved it. He...." He cut of as her slim fingers tightened around his wrist. Her eyes softened. "I heard what he said Chay. What did your father say he would do if he found out that you had been fighting again?" Chayton sighed and brushed some of his hair back. "He said he was going to drag me down to the dojo and put me through the ringer." Red-umber eyes lit up and she smiled as she pulled him into their history class. "Exactly. So when does Gillian get to meet your parents?"  
  
Chayton dropped his bag and the floor and sat down in the desk, long legs stretching out. "Tonight. Papa said she could." Faedyn sat down, and started to dig through her bag for her homework. "Just make sure you tell her before hand." Chayton pulled his own homework out. "You're as bad as Dad. And I had been plan...."  
  
"Miss Hiwatari, Mr. Kuznetsov are you two done with your conversation?" They exchanged a quick glance before turning to the face the front.  
  
*****  
  
Chayton brushed his hair out of his face before ringing the door bell. The door slowly opened, Gillian's father checking him over with critical eyes. "Chayton?" The half neko-jin nodded. "Yes Sir." The man stepped back and held open the screen door, never letting up on his inspection. "What nationality are you?" Chayton sighed to himself, knowing this was going to happen. "Half Russian, half Chinese."  
  
Gillian's mother came out of the kitchen, her eyes lighting up at the first sight of her daughter's boyfriend. "You must be Chayton. Gillian's said so much about you. You're absolutely adorable!" A pick blush covered Chayton's cheeks, creeping up to the tips of his ears. "Mom, stop embarrassing Chayton!" Gillian came down the stairs, her curly brown hair pulled back and braided with several curls framing her face. Her eyes were sky blue, matching earrings twinkling in the low light. Her nose was straight with high cheekbones. She was dressed in a black three quarter sleeve shirt with black dress pants.  
  
Gillian kissed her parents on the cheek and grabbed her coat, dragging Chayton out to the car. They made the trip in a comfortable silence, the radio the only sound. Chayton pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. "Gillian, there's something I need to tell you about my parents." Gillian looked over at him, brown eyes questioning. "What is it?" The half neko-jin brushed back his hair and took a deep breath. "My parents are gay."  
  
She laughed, the sound filling the car. "Chayton, it's only January. It's a little early for April Fool's." Chay took a deep breath, fighting back a growl. There were times that Gillian could be a blonde, and this was one of him. They had been going out for a year, and she still hadn't discovered that he rarely did anything in the way of jokes. "Fine, if you don't believe me, then let's go inside."  
  
Chayton pushed open the door to the house, wincing as he heard a thump come from the kitchen. "Bry, get back here!" Chayton took Gillian's coat and hung it in the closet with his own, before motioning her to stay where she stood. The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was almost beyond words. The pepper was spilled on the counter, mixing with salt. The cupboard that held the pans was open, several lying on the floor. One pan was in the middle of the floor. Rei was seated on the island, Bryan kneeling at his feet. The half neko-jin couldn't help but smirk. "Dad, I thought you said that you knelt to no one." Bryan glared and helped his mate off the counter. "No one doesn't include your 'mother.'"  
  
Rei went to the counter and cleaned up the pepper and salt, dumping it in to the garbage can. "What happened?" Bryan picked up the pans and returned them to their rightful place. "We had a little disagreement." Chay shook his head. "You two always take it to the extreme." Rei reached into the oven, pulling out the chicken. "So how'd Gillian take it?"  
  
The younger neko-jin ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "She thought I was joking." Moonlight and gold met and Bryan just sighed. "Looks like we will be paying for therapy. You might as well get it over with." Chayton nodded. "Gillian." She appeared at the door and smiled, blue eyes bright. "Mr. and Mrs. Kuznetsov, I'm so happy to get to finally meet you. Chayton hasn't said much about you." Rei caught his cub's eyes, sending the message of "tell her or your father will." Chayton rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gillian, may I present my parents, Bryan and Rei Kuznetsov. Papa, Dad, Gillian." Blue eyes focused on Rei. The closer she looked, she could tell that Rei was most definitely male. His chest was flat, and though his facial structure was delicate, there were definite signs of masculinity. Her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head, feeling incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei smiled. "Don't worry about it Gillian. You're not the only that's made the same mistake." She smiled shyly, feeling slightly better. The neko-jin glanced over at the oven where the chicken sat cooling. "Bry, Chay would you get the plates and silverware to the dining room. I'm running a little behind." Chay grabbed the stack of plates while Bryan grabbed the silverware and glasses.  
  
The Russian kissed his mate on the forehead, whispering a quite "nice handling." Gillian blushed, trying not to stare at the display of the affection between Rei and Bryan. Rei filled a bowl with salad and pulled out several bottles of salad dressing. "Gillian would you do me a favor and take this is to the dining room for me?" She took the bowl and bottles and made her way to the dining room.  
  
She stopped just outside the door, intrigued by the sound of voices from the room. The language sounded harsh and guttural, but the combination of Bryan's low voice with Chayton's higher tone was almost musical. Rei appeared at her side, a plate of chicken in one hand, a pitcher in the other. "I've fallen asleep more then once listening to them. Thankfully they keep their arguing in Russian." Gillian pushed the door open. "Russian? How many languages does Chayton know?"  
  
Rei smiled as Bryan took the plate of chicken from him. "Three. Russian, English, and Chinese."  
  
*****  
  
Gillian yawned, her head resting on Chayton's shoulder. He looked down at her with drowsy eyes. "Time to go home?" Gillian nodded and slowly got to her feet. "Dad, Papa, I'm taking Gillian home." His parents were in the kitchen, playing poker. "Okay. Be careful Chay." The half neko-jin held his girlfriend's coat as she put it on. "Okay."  
  
The moment the car pulled out of the driveway, Bryan and Rei moved into the living room, settling down in the armchair. Bryan wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, moonlight eyes falling shut. Rei yawned, his head falling to rest on Bryan's shoulder. "Well, I think that went well." The Russian nodded, hands tracing random patterns on the neko-jin's leg.  
  
"As well as could be expected." Rei kissed Bryan's neck, allowing his eyes to fall shut. "Night love."  
  
*****  
  
When Chay got home he made his way to the living room. Just as he had thought, his parents were curled up in the old armchair, asleep and comfortable. He got the fleece blanket off the back of the couch, knowing that his 'mother' would get cold in the middle of the night. Long fingers caressed the worn forest green fabric. "Even after all these years you still have it Lumpy. Knowing them, you're the only chair they'll ever own." 


End file.
